


Boredom, My Old Enemy

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, being apart is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was bored and his phone looked like a good idea. Hoechlin was probably asleep but he was going to amuse the younger man whether he liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom, My Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because, well, I think its hot basically :D  
> Comments are lovely so feel free to leave some  
> Enjoy

Dylan rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. Then he flipped onto his stomach, mashing his face into the pillow. He twisted onto one side, then on to the other and finally sat up with a frustrated sigh. He was bored and his phone looked like a good idea. Hoechlin was probably asleep but he was going to amuse the younger man whether he liked it or not. Opening a new message he fire off a quick greeting, rearranging his pillows so he could sit up comfortably. The beep of an incoming message was loud in his quiet room. 

Hoechlin: its late Dyl go to sleep  
Dylan: im bored!!! entertain me!  
Hoechlin: not a toy man, find something else  
Dylan: if you were you'd be my favourite toy ;)

There was a long pause.

Hoechlin: are you sexting me?  
Dylan: maybe?  
Hoechlin: its only been 2 days Dyl  
Dylan: 2 days without your insanely hot body, your talented mouth on my skin, your long thick cock inside me  
Hoechlin: your an evil lil tease  
Dylan: you love it  
Hoechlin: its true

Dylan felt a thrill go through him. They hadn't actually said 'the words' yet but Dylan, for one, felt them building everytime they were together. Normally they would be in bed together now but Tyler Hoechlin, family man extraordinaire, had gone back home for his Grandma's birthday. Dylan hadn't been able to get the time off so he was all alone, missing his man. His phone began ringing, startling him out of his thoughts. 'Take Me out To the Ballgame', Hoechlin's tone, echoed round the room.

"What, your fingers got tired?" he answered, grinning.  
"Yeah and I miss your voice," Hoechlin chuckled back, voice sleep rough. Dylan shivered, his cock twitching at the familiar timber of his lover's voice. He loved Tyler's voice, it trickled down his spine like summer heat, pooling low in his gut.  
"Aww you big softie," Dylan laughed, rubbing his free hand over his stomach. Tyler always did that before they went to sleep, it was an oddly comforting and arousing thing.

"So, how badly are you missing my insanely hot body?" Hoechlin teased. Dylan could see him in his mind, spread out on his back, hair a dark, delicious mess, eyes heavy lidded and glittering in the dark.  
"So much," he husked, cock swelling even more. "I wish you were here with me so I could kiss all the sleepiness from you, run my fingers down your body, feel all those hot, hard muscles."  
"You want me to lay still under you?" Hoechlin breathed, voice dropping even lower. Dylan groaned, picturing Tyler spread under him, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, beautiful eyes dark and full of lust.  
"Yes, I want you pliant under my touch, ready for whatever I give you."

"Alright," Tyler gasped, already sounding breathless. Dylan felt a wicked from spread over his face.  
"You want me to top you, don't you?" he teased. "You want me to pin you down and fuck you through the mattress."  
"Dylan..."  
"Don't you?" the younger man demanded, making his voice harsh. He heard Tyler's sharp intake of breath and realised he'd touch a hot spot.  
"Yes."

Gripping his rock hard dick, Dylan began stroking it while he spoke.  
"Then when you get home, I'm going to throw you on the bed, strip you slowly, kiss all over your gorgeous, ripped body. I'm going to suck your big, thick cock, choke myself on it, while I open you up. Do you think you can take three fingers straight away?"  
"I... I think so, yeah," Hoechlin gasped. He sounded wreaked, the way he got when he was thrusting into Dylan.  
"Are you jerking off, thinking about me thrusting my fingers into you? Thinking about your dick down my throat?" Dylan's hand began moving faster, the image of Tyler writhing under him, thrusting up into his mouth and down on his fingers playing in front of his eyes.

"Yesss.." Tyler hissed. He was laid in his childhood bed, fisting his aching dick, imagining his gorgeous boy knelt over him, full lips locked round his erection, sucking hard while his long, dexterous fingers twisted inside him.  
"I want to thrust straight into you, Tyler, straight into your tight ass. I want to fuck you hard."  
"Fuck yes!" Tyler groaned, hand moving even faster on his dick. "I want to feel your cock splitting me open, Dyl."  
Dylan moaned, precum leaking down his shaft as the pressure of his orgasm built, his balls drawing up tight.

"I want to feel you cum on my cock then I'm gonna fill you up," he growled. With a sharp gasp Tyler came, moaning Dylan's name, hand drawing out his pleasure as he listened to his boy climax, chanting Tyler's name. They spent several minutes just panting, wiping cooling pools of cum from hands and stomachs then Tyler chuckled down the line.  
"I'm coming home first thing. Don't get dressed ok?"  
Dylan felt a delighted smile spread across his face.  
"You got it. Get some sleep, babe. I'll see you when you get home."  
"Alright. And, Dylan?" Hoechlin asked, voice suddenly soft and vunerable.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Dylan gasped, whole body lighting up.  
"I love you too."


End file.
